Hiei's New, but Squeaky Shoes
by Tsukiyama Jaganshi
Summary: Hiei is forced to wear squeaky shoes.
1. Chapter 1

Hiei's New, but Squeaky Shoes

In the middle of a heated battle, the enemy demons were coming out of nowhere. Hiei was covered from head to toe in blood. Yusuke was putting up a good fight, but most of his spirit energy was gone. Kurama was doing well, but Kuwabara on the other hand, was unconscious.

Finally there were no opponents left. Everyone looked to see if their comrades were still in one piece. Thankfully, for the tired team, Botan appeared.

"You guys did fantastic!" Botan declared.

"Come on Botan, can you just make a portal so I can go home and sleep" said Yusuke, who was about to past out.

"Oh fine" Botan said, then made a portal appear beneath the four spirit detectives.

Yusuke landed into his room. Kurama in his room, and Kuwabara in his room as well. Hiei appeared in a spot deep in the forest. They each chose their destination.

Yusuke, Kuwabara both went to sleep within seconds of arriving into their rooms. Kurama took a shower, then took a nap. Hiei went in search of a hot spring.

**Now let the story officially begin**...which means **more** Hiei,** less **Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan!

Finally finding a rather large hot spring. Hiei checked the area with his Jagan Eye, and it was uninhabited. Hiei took off his shirt, and then his pant, then so on.

Settling into a comfort spot was easy. Hiei closed his eyes and relaxed.

But he did not notice that there was indeed another being in the area, and that it was coming his way.

The being coming was known as Sasumi, the Master of Curses. Sasumi was mad at Hiei, for he had slain one of her richest employers.

Hiei was half way asleep by the time Sasumi came into hearing range. But, unforanatly for Sasumi, she stepped on a twig. It make a loud _crack_.

Hiei's eyes shot open. He looked toward Sasumi. Within a flash Hiei had cut off her left arm. Hiei reappeared behind a bush.

"You bastard!" Sasumi cried as she wrenched in pain. "You shall pay..." Sasumi said before she fell to the ground. With the little spirit energy she had left she placed a curse on the one of Hiei's possesins that was closest to her, which happened to be his boots.

Hiei then finished Sasumi off. Then quickly put on his boxers, pants, and shirt. Finally he put on his shoes, then his shoes. But when he walked toward his katana his shoes made a loud squeak noise.

* * *

I know! It's kinda stupid. Sorry! I'm trying my best here! Farewell then. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei looked down to his shoes. No sure what happened, or even if he made the noise. Then he took another step. It made another squeak, but this time it was different. The first one kinda sounded like a squeak door, but this one was more like duck quack.

Hiei tilted his head, still looking at his shoes. _Sasumi must have placed a curse on my shoes before she died_. Hiei thought.

He sat down on the ground and tried to take off his shoes, but they seemed like they were attached to his foot.

"COME OFF!" Hiei bellowed, while pulling with all his might to take off his right shoe.

_Err... Sasumi must have cursed the shoes to stay on my feet!_ Hiei thought finally giving up on trying to take off his shoes.

Hiei sighed then jumped to his feet, and again the shoes squeaked. This time it sounded just like a high pitched scream.

_I wonder if Koenma will know what to do.._ Hiei thought then quickly grabbed his katana. The shoes left out a fart-like noise.

_How amusing_. Hiei thought sarcastically. Then he ran, too fast for the normal human eye.

Each step was a new squeak, and since he was running so fast there were a lot of them.

Finally after a half hour of squeaking Hiei arrived that Koenma's office. He blusted into the room.

"Wha...oh hi Hiei, what brings you here?" Koenma asked while doing some paper work.

"My damned shoes got cursed, and NOW THE SQUEAK EVERYTIME I TAKE A STEP!" Hiei yelled, and walking to show Koenma what he meant.

"Who set the curse of them?" Koenma asked, now looking at Hiei.

"Sasumi" Hiei said flaty, now coming to a halt.

"Well, I will try to round up a few people to try undo the curse. But it might take a few days. Until then you will just have to deal with it" Koenma said as he went back to his paper work.

"I can't put up with this for a few days!" Hiei said, now glaring at Koenma.

"There is nothing else that I can do" Koenma said.

Hiei stormed out of the room. Suddenly there was a loud BANG!

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I'm having trouble thinking of anything. I doubt I will make this story very long. 


	3. Bad News

I'm sorry...but I will not be continuing this story. Sorry, but I have no ideas, and no time.


End file.
